A touch panel is mounted on a display part of mobile electronic terminals such as PDA and handy terminals, OA appliances such as copying machines and facsimiles, smart phones, mobile phones, portable game devices, electric dictionaries, car navigation systems, compact type PC, various kinds of domestic electric articles, and other appliances.
A method for mounting the above touch panel generally involves fitting a display of a LCD or the like in a lower side casing between an upper side casing and the lower side casing to be combined, sticking a touch panel on the display, and thereafter putting the upper side casing having an aperture part corresponding to the display area of the touch panel on the touch panel while pressing the outer circumferential rim part of the touch panel surface, and joining the upper side casing and the lower side casing to mount the touch panel.
However, because of the structure of covering the outer circumferential rim part of the touch panel by putting the upper side casing thereon (bezel structure), a step corresponding to the thickness of the upper side casing is inevitably formed on the surface of the touch panel and thus there has been a defect that the display part cannot be made to have a flat structure with an excellent design.
Further, in a case the upper side casing is erroneously pushed at the time of input operation, or a portion of the circumference of the touch panel is pushed through the upper side casing, erroneous input may be caused.
Further, the touch panel in the part along the rim of the aperture part of the upper side casing tends to be abraded repeatedly by unintentionally slipping along the step of the upper side casing and the touch input function tends to be deteriorated and furthermore, in a case of wiping out sebum or the like adhering to the touch panel operation surface, since there is a step between the touch panel and the above aperture part of the upper side casing, there has been a problem that the stains adhering to the operation surface near the step are difficult to be completely wiped out.
Therefore, in order to solve these problems, it is known that a technique of mounting a touch input function-equipped protection panel in a product 32 in a state that a cover film 31 on which a patterned layer 31b is formed in the circumference of a transparent window part 31a is arranged on the front surface of a touch panel to be laminated on a display 30, while making the inner configuration such as a circuit or the like invisible from the outside (see FIG. 3). In the drawing, 33 denotes FPC (flexible printed circuit).
This kind of touch input function-equipped protection panel for an electronic device display window (hereinafter, referred to as a touch input function-equipped protection panel by abbreviation) is disclosed in Patent Document 1: International Publication WO2005/064451.
Since a bezel structure which is characteristic for conventional touch panel-equipped products is not necessary by the touch input function-equipped protection panel having the above configuration, not only display parts of products can be designed to be flat without a step but also the products can be made thin (see FIG. 4).
The configuration of the above touch input function-equipped protection panel 1 will be described in more detail with reference to the exploded view of FIG. 5.
In this drawing, the touch input function-equipped protection panel 1 including (a) an upper electrode plate 2a made of a flexible transparent insulating film such as a polyethylene terephthalate film, (b) a lower electrode plate 3 made of an inflexible glass plate; an engineering plastic such as a polycarbonate, polyamide, and polyether ketone; an inflexible plastic plate of such as acrylic, polyethylene terephthalate, and polybutylene terephthalate; or a laminated plate thereof, and (c) a decorative film 2b having a decoration layer 17 formed in the circumference of a transparent window part 18 formed on the front surface of the above upper electrode plate 2a and both electrode plates 2a and 3 are stuck to each other in the outer circumferential part with an insulating adhesive layer, which is not illustrated, interposed therebetween in a state that the plates are set face to face at a prescribed gap.
The decorative film 2b is generally made of a flexible transparent insulating film other than that of the above upper electrode plate 2a, for example, a polyethylene terephthalate film of which a decoration layer is previously formed on one surface and it is stuck to the entire front surface of the upper electrode plate 2a (hereinafter, a laminate of the upper electrode plate 2a and the decoration film 2b is referred to as a movable film 2).
ITO (indium tin oxide) or the like as resistance films 4 and 5 is formed on opposed surfaces of the respective electrode plates 2a and 3 by sputtering or vacuum deposition.
Further, strip-like electrodes 6a and 6b to be connected with the resistance film 4 and made of a silver paste are formed in parallel on the upper electrode plate 2a and strip-like electrodes 7a and 7b to be connected with the resistance film 5 are formed on the lower electrode plate 3 in a direction perpendicular to the electrodes 6a and 6b. 
The respective electrodes 6a, 6b, 7a, and 7b are extended to a connection part 8 formed in a rim part of the upper electrode plate 2a and arranged collectively in one place.
Additionally, in FIG. 5, different from the configuration described in Patent Document 1, through holes 9a to 9d are formed in parallel to the Z direction corresponding to respective electrode terminals 6c, 7c, 6d, and 7d in the connection part 8.
Corresponding to these through holes 9a to 9d, four metal pins 11 to 14 are uprightly installed in the connection side end part of a FPC (flexible printed circuit) 10 as a lead wire.
These metal pins 11 to 14 are connected to the electrode terminals 6c, 7c, 6d, and 7d by using a conductive adhesive, which is not illustrated, to make electric continuity.
A method for connecting lead wires from the rear surface of the lower electrode plate 3 is disclosed in Patent Document 2: International Publication WO2006/077784.
However, a method of extracting signals by inserting the metal pins 11 to 14 projected from the lead wire 10 into through holes 9a to 9d of the lower electrode plate 3 as shown in FIG. 5 has the following problems.
A method of fixing the metal pins 11 to 14 to the lower electrode plate 3 will be described as follows, with reference to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 showing partially magnified cross-sectional views observed from the direction shown with the arrow A of FIG. 5.
At first, in FIG. 6, the respective hole diameters of the though holes 9a to 9d formed on the lower electrode plate 3 are set to be in a range of a diameter equal to or about 30% smaller than the outer diameter of the metal pins 11 to 14 and a conductive adhesive 15 is injected into the respective through holes 9a to 9d for obtaining electric connection to the respective electrode terminals 6c, 7c, 6d, and 7d. 
Next, when the axial parts of the metal pins 11 to 14 are inserted by pressure into the through holes 9a to 9d while ultrasonic vibration and pressure are applied to the head parts of the metal pins 11 to 14 via an ultrasonic insertion apparatus which is not illustrated, friction heat is generated locally in the boundary surfaces of the respective axial parts of the metal pins 11 to 14 and the through holes 9a to 9d and the metal pins 11 to 14 are inserted while melting the resin of the wall surfaces of the through holes 9a to 9d. 
Thereafter, when the resin of the wall surfaces of the through holes is re-solidified by moving out the ultrasonic insertion apparatus, the metal pins 11 to 14 are firmly fixed to the lower electrode plate 3.
However, there is a possibilities that the lead wire connection part formed in such a manner may possibly cause peeling between the electrode terminals and the conductive adhesive (see FIG. 7) or between the conductive adhesive and metal pins by shrinkage at the time of heat drying or normal temperature curing since the conductive adhesive 15 is cured by heat drying or normal temperature curing (wet curing, anaerobic curing, or two-part reaction curing).
Further, when the respective electrode terminals are all together pulled at the time of shrinkage of the conductive adhesive 15, as shown in FIG. 8, a plurality of circular dent parts H are formed on the surface of the movable film 2 and thus the appearance quality is deteriorated.